Doubting Trials
by OptimisticShipper
Summary: The S-class trials are about to begin for eight fairy tail wizards. Can Lucy put her doubts behind her and participate? Or will the fear and doubts cripple her? Who will win this year? What tasks has Master put together to test our favorite wizards? NaLu, GaLe and possible hints of Gruvia. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Suprising Annoucement

_Author Note: Hello! This is my first multi-chapter story that I hope to progress weekly! Maybe even more if I have the time! Please review as I would love to know what you think, especially as I progress! Much love and happy shipping! Hiro Mashima and his amazing mind own Fairy Tail!_

The guild was buzzing with anticipation. It was time for the long anticipated S-class trial announcement. There hadn't been once since the seven-year time skip. As the excited guild members waited impatiently, they spent the time catching up with one another. Many guild members had gone off to train or take solo missions in preparation for the trials, hoping to get picked.

Lucy and Levy talked about the latest books they had read whilst Gray and Natsu argued over who had done more training. Just before they broke into a physical fight, Master, and the four S-class wizards walked out of his office and Master jumped onto the second-floor railings. He called for silence, which was granted only when he used his magic to break Natsu and Gray apart.

"As you know, this is the first time we have done an S-class trial since we were attacked by Grimoire Heart and Achnologia. Myself, Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, and Gildarts have decided upon eight candidates to take part in this year's S-class. Without further ado, they are Gray Fullbuster…"

People cheered as Natsu groaned, "Why did the popsicle get picked before me!"

"Natsu Dragneel…" He grinned whilst Happy and Lucy cheered the loudest.

"Gajeel Redfox…" Pantherlily smiled at Gajeel whilst stating that he knew Gajeel would be picked this year. Levy cheered the loudest as his name was spoken. Lucy jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow, grinning slyly. Levy blushed and looked away.

"Cana Alberona…" Cana sighed and drank a huge gulp of her barrel whilst Gildarts sobbed comically muttering about 'his little girl growing up!'

"Freed Justine…" The Thundergod tribe slapped him on the back in celebration whilst he gave a serene smile to the rest of the cheering crowd.

"Elfman Strauss…" Elfman teared up and shouted about 'manly tears' as Lisanna hugged him.

"Levy McGarden…" Jet and Droy cheered the loudest for her whilst Lucy gave her friend a hug. Gajeel smirked at Levy, which made her blush again remembering Lucy's jab.

"And finally, Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy froze as Levy hugged and cheered for her. Only unfreezing when she felt Natsu lift her up into the air. "We did it, Luce! We are doing the S-class trials!" Lucy forced a smile in Natsu's direction, whilst she felt dread pool in her stomach.

"Listen up children!" Master shouted over the cheering crowd. Silence fell more quickly this time, as the participants awaited their instructions. "Each participant must choose a partner that is also a participant. You will work on the first trial together, which you will be informed about on the journey to Tenrou. Pick your partners carefully! I will see you next week at Dawn in Hargeon Harbour! Good luck brats!"

Natsu quickly grabbed Lucy and stated firmly that they were partners for the first trial. Lucy nodded whilst throwing an apologetic glance at Levy as Natsu pulled her away. As quickly as Natsu snatched Lucy up, Gajeel patted Levy's head whilst telling her she would be his partner. Levy rolled her eyes at the demanding tone Gajeel used but agreed whilst smiling. Gray and Cana partnered up, much to the irritation of Juvia who muttered about love-rivals being everywhere. The final partnership being easily formed between Elfman and Freed who had worked together more recently due to Elfman's and Evergreen's secret (not very secret) relationship.

Whilst dragging Lucy to her house, Natsu noticed that Lucy was not as talkative as she should be considering the events of the past hour. He pondered on the look he saw on Lucy's face when Master spoke her name as a candidate. Natsu recognised the look. It was full of doubt and fear. But what, Natsu was unsure. He decided that he would ask her when they were back in her apartment. He didn't ever want to see those emotions on his best friends face. Especially when she should be excited. But he had a plan to cheer her up and then she'd be just as excited as he was. Now he was all fired up!


	2. Talking Through Doubts

_Author Note: Thank you to those that reviewed, followed and favourite! You all made me excited to continue this story, so I thought I'd add a chapter today. Let me know what you think, especially on how the characters interact. I want it to resonate with how they interact in the manga and anime as closely as possible! Much love!_

Happy grumbled to himself as he flew in the direction of Lucy's apartment. Natsu and Lucy had forgotten about him when they had left the guild. He decided he would have to prank them both as payback for it. Happy smirked evilly, planning his ultimate payback! As he flew through the window, he heard voices in the kitchen area. Happy's stomach growled so he made his way further into the house. He stopped near the kitchen door as Natsu's serious tone reached his ears.

"Luce, what's wrong? Why aren't you happy about the trials?" Lucy looked down at her favourite pair of boots, unwilling to look Natsu in the eye.

"It's not that I'm… ungrateful… that I was picked. In fact, I'm honoured that Master and the S-class wizards chose me. But… if I'm being realistic… I know that I could never win the trials. I'm not strong like you or Erza. I rely too much on my keys, which make that my weakness. I have no magic beyond my spirits. And although I don't hide behind them, I rely on them a lot in battle. I'm not as smart as Levy or Freed. I'm not as brutal as Gajeel or Elfman. Cana, although a holder type, has other tricks up her sleeve. I just don't see how I can truly compete in the trials and have a chance of moving on to the next trial. And… what if… we get attacked again? What if we don't make it out alive like last time...? There is so much I want to do Natsu. So much." Lucy's voice broke on the last few words as she let a single tear escape down her cheek.

Natsu went through many emotions as Lucy spoke. Anger at her doubt in herself as a Fairy Tail wizard. Anger at himself for not being the friend she needed when it came to these doubts she had been bottling up. Fear at the mention of what happened during the last trials. And finally, humour at how ridiculous he found it all. Lucy was not weak and she was not inferior in the trial. She would make some serious competition, if her analyse of everyone was anything to go by. Then Natsu realised Lucy's strength in battle. And that prompted his humour to bubble up into laughter. Lucy looked up and glared at Natsu. 'How can he find this funny?!' She thought sulkily. Looking at her face, Natsu sobered up quickly.

"Luce, you weirdo! You don't even realise what you did there do you? You just showed what your strength was. You're able to read your opponent and make a strategy. You were able to point out everyone's strength. And I'd bet my next meal that you've also thought about what their weaknesses are. That's what you do best. Look at how you deal with your spirits. You have to keep in mind their contract-thingys and pick out the right spirit for the task or battle in front of you! You fight alongside them with your whip. You aren't defenceless. It hurts when you get me with the whip accidently and I see what the bad guys look like after you are finished with them. You are smart and you are strong. You Lucy kick me and ice popsicle all the time. To be honest Luce, you're scary like Erza when you wanna be."

"Aye Sir!" Happy flew into Lucy's arms from the doorway. "Lushi is scary! Especially in the morning or when I say 'she likesssssss you!'" Happy snickered as he flew behind Natsu so that Lucy couldn't hit him while grumbling about stupid blue cats.

Lucy wiped her tears and hit Natsu on the head for the weirdo comment. But she also thanked him quietly. He grinned at her whilst resting his hands at the back of his head. However, Lucy couldn't help but feel that he'd purposefully ignored her doubts about being attacked again. So she pressed the matter further, waning reassurance from her best friend.

"If it happens, I'll just kick their butts with my flames! We are stronger now than ever! And I bet Gramps has a plan if it does happen again!"

Lucy smiled, reassured. Moments like these is why she loved the idiot in front of her. Wide-eyed, she shook her head to rid of those thoughts. They were not appropriate to have about her best friend, especially as the trials began next week.

Happy pulled on Natsu's vest. "Natsu, we aren't a team this time." Natsu frowned at this. "No we're not, Buddy." Lucy giggled as they exchanged words about how it was unfair and how they are the best team.

"Hey Happy, maybe Master will let you come with us and you can sit with him during the trials. I mean, I'm sure Wendy will come with us in case we need a healer so that means Charle will be there too. You can all be with Master, in case of emergencies." Happy perked up at Lucy's words, daydreaming about Charle. Natsu and Lucy laughed, talking further about what they thought the trials would be. In any case, Lucy smiled knowing that she had Natsu's support through it all.


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

_Author Note: So, this update is up on time, however next weeks won't be as I'm volunteering to cook for 350 youth with my parents! Because for this, I will do a double chapter week the week after! A major thanks to a friend who reviewed the last chapter and gave me an idea for this chapter. You'll see more into each major character's perspectives during this fic! Please review this chapter, it's important for me as a beginner to get as much constructive criticism as possible! Much love!_

 _Previously: Natsu quickly grabbed Lucy and stated firmly that they were partners for the first trial. Lucy nodded whilst throwing an apologetic glance at Levy as Natsu pulled her away. As quickly as Natsu snatched Lucy up, Gajeel patted Levy's head whilst telling her she would be his partner. Levy rolled her eyes at the demanding tone Gajeel used but agreed whist smiling._

Gajeel's house

Gajeel lay on his couch, casually eating some scrap metal he had acquired whilst on his last job. It wasn't his fault that the construction site was close to where his battle to take down a group of rogue Vulcans was. Should have told him they didn't want any damage in the town before he went to pummel the living daylight out of the Vulcans running riot in the town. He huffed at the thought of the lower priced reward he had been given after damages had been paid. He'd been happy to come home. That is until he entered Fairy Tail. Everyone was in the guild hall because of the announcement so his dragon senses were going haywire. However, he caught on to a conversation between Alzack, Bisca and Macao about the latest mission the couple had taken. He listened with some mild interest as Bisca describe the battle with the evil hypnosis mage.

"He took over Alzack's mind and tried to make him battle me. But that idiot should have realised that Alzack would never do that."

"Of course I would never" Alzack replied. "I couldn't hurt you for anything this world has to offer."

Gajeel had a lump form in his throat as he remembered that conversation. He had hurt Levy when they had first met. He had laughed about it. Laughed! Now it was ripping him apart knowing that the damage he had delivered to Team Shadowgear would now damage whatever relationship he wanted with Shrimp. He had sworn to protect her at every chance when he had joined Fairy Tail so that she would know how sorry he was. That included teaming up with her during the trials. He'd even rather go out of the trials if it meant she could compete further or win. He scoffed at his own love-sick thoughts. If only Metalicana could see him now. He's laugh himself silly and then tease him relentlessly. Stupid metal dragon.

He didn't even dare to hope she had forgave him enough to ever date him. He had almost killed her that day and her scream now tortured him at night. He hoped he didn't have to camp with her so she wouldn't see the nightmares that claimed him at night. Her screams and his helplessness to stop himself being the monster that caused those screams. He was lost in himself during those nightmares, unable to move or stop the dream until it ended with Levy lifeless. He felt sick now just thinking of it, never mind what would come as soon as he slept. To take his thoughts away he decided to train until his mind and body were numb and sleep would come without hesitation.

Fairy Hills

Levy couldn't focus on her latest book and this frustrated her. It was the latest book from her most favourite author that she had only gotten hours ago and yet she couldn't focus on the words. Instead Gajeel's words to her after he declared her his partner were spinning around her head.

"Don't worry Shrimp, I'll get you through the first trial. Flame-brain and Icebox don't stand a chance with us partnering up!"

She wasn't even sure why those words still rattled her brain hours after Gajeel left her. At the front of Fairy Hills without a goodbye, of course. Something sweet but still with a hint of Gajeel's attitude. This made her smile as she thought back to the announcements. Levy was thrilled to be chosen as a candidate yet some part of her wished her and Lucy could have partnered up. But the other half couldn't help but be pleased that Gajeel had declared her his partner. Mira had hearts in her eyes about that and murmured about red eyed blue haired babies, causing Levy to blush further. 'I'll get that shipper-demon back! I've seen the way she looks at Freed…' Levy thought smugly.

Thinking to the trials, Levy was more confident in her chances this year. As Gajeel had said, they would both get through to the second trial. Levy had trust in Gajeel. She had also studied the others magic. She could free herself, mostly with ease, from Freed's runes after having a few lessons from Freed about Rune magic. And she had been spending time reading a vast number of books on the subject. Levy was hoping some of the power houses like Gajeel, Natsu, Elfman and Gray would knock each other out of the trials so she wouldn't have to face them. Levy hadn't many doubts about the trials. In fact, her main doubts lay with the metal dragon slayer. How would she cover up her obvious affection for him, whilst working in close proximity to him? Dragon slayer senses really annoyed her sometimes. How was she meant to hide how her heart raced anytime he spoke to her, never mind touched her? A hand on her head caused her heart to explode and her thoughts to cease momentarily. She'd never be able to hide that. She was doomed before the trials began and he would never speak to her again. Ever. Screaming into her pillow, she allowed herself this rush of emotions before she got herself into check. Tomorrow she would find a solution. Today she would scream into her pillow like a maniac.


	4. Training Revelations

_Author Note: As promised, I give to you a double chapter this week due to me missing last week. This chapter is part one and I hope you enjoy it. Part two will be out within the next day or so! As given as part of a review, I have made an effort to at least write 2,000 words per chapter so that you have more to read! Please review and help me make this fic so much better! Much love!_

Lucy awoke to the sound of snickering, a breeze on her face and an itching feeling on her cheek. She knew that snickering anywhere and they were both so dead. Lucy pounced up, punching wildly towards Natsu who leapt back gleefully, pen in hand. They'd drawn on her face! A murderous look clouded Lucy's face and both Natsu and Happy backed away slowly. She stalked closer to them and aimed a well-placed Lucy kick that had Natsu flying out of the open window. Happy quickly followed as he was flung out by his tail. Lucy made her way to the bathroom to see the damage but was shocked still. Little poorly drawn dragon scales covered one side of her face instead of the usual crude devil drawing. Surprise coloured Lucy's cheek as she noted the sweetness that could be found in this doodle. Shaking her head vigorously, Lucy noted that Natsu didn't usually show sweetness in his mischief and she must therefore be reading too much into it. Scrubbing it off, she fumed silently about her stupid team members and their antics. As she slid in the shower she remembered about the trials and what Natsu had said the night before. Allowing herself a moment of excitement she danced a little jig in the shower. The fact her partner had that much faith in her and her ability made her heart swell. She knew she had made the right choice in joining Fairy Tail. Just as she was wrapping herself in a towel, Warren's voice entered her head.

"Attention Fairy Tail, Master wants to talk to you all."

"Thank you Warren. I know some of you have already left to train but security is to be discussed. After what happened last time, I and the S-class team have discussed security issues. We will have Wendy for healing along with the three exceeds for transport and protection of her. We have informed Sabertooth, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus about our S-class trials taking place and they are on alert if we need them. Warren will also come to allow a channel of communication and Mest will also be joining us for transportation and alert needs. Those of you not coming, I ask to stay at the guild for the week in case of emergency. However, if need be you may leave for missions if finances are a must. But do try to complete all business before Saturday. I am certain there will be no trouble during the trials but one can never be too sure! Precautions do not hurt brats. Besides... We are family, we are Fairy Tail! We will come out of all things stronger!"

A unanimous cheer was raised up after Master finished his little speech. Chatter filled the connection until Master spoke once more.

"Good luck training and be on time on Saturday brats! We leave Hargeon Bay at 9am sharp. I will leave you behind!" 

The connection broke and Lucy felt more at ease after knowing what was happening about security. She quickly dressed in her training gear so that she could begin to train with her spirits. Natsu and herself had decided the previous night to train separately for three days and then together for the final three days before departing for Tenrou. She wanted to prove that she deserved to be a competitor, not only for herself, but for Natsu who believed in her. Grabbing her keys, Lucy left her apartment and made her way towards her favourite meadow that she had found once when she had writers block for her novel. The meadow had naturally short but vibrant green grass, with little daisy flowers dotted around like snowflakes. As she stepped into the centre she called out Loke with the usual incantation. Arriving in his usual style, Loke bent and captured Lucy's hand in a chaste kiss.

"Hello Princess, this looks like a great place for a date together. Don't you agree?" Loke's audacity did not stop at that statement. In fact, he added a wink in at the end for good measure. Lucy rolled her eyes at her Lion spirits usual antics and continued on as if he hadn't said anything.

"I've been chosen to take part in the S-class trials this year and I've got a week to continue my training before I compete. Care to help me train?"

Loke straightened up into his full height, the playboy act vanishing in an instant. Smiling towards Lucy, he declared that he knew she would be picked and that he'd be honoured to help her train. Both of them devised a plan of action for the three days, which included various spirits and exercises. It was decided that she would have a warm up with Aries, then she would move on to dodging with Scorpio. Next, Loke would train her in melee fighting which would be following by aim training with Sagittarius. To finish off her training, herself and Capricorn would talk strategy and also meditate her magical energy as a final exercise of the day. Loke vanished with a 'poof' and a few seconds later Aries key began to glow, waiting to be called out. With the incantation chanted, Aries appeared in front of Lucy with her usual stream of apologies. Lucy pulled Aries into a quick hug, smiled and then got into a ready position to start her training. Determined to do her best, Lucy followed all the guidance her Ram spirit gave.

After an hour of vigorous exercise, Aries left for the spirit world with a final 'sorry.' Lucy took a sip of the water that Virgo had given her half way through her warm up. Then, pulling out Scorpio's key, Lucy only gave a slight hesitation when calling out her next spirit. Scorpio flashed in front of Lucy, looking cheerfully ready to train her as he exclaimed his usual greeting, "we are!"

Lucy smiles gently at her spirit that she rarely calls out lately. She knew why she didn't call him out as often as she did during battles and knew she needed to sort that situation out before the trials. Holding onto the chain around her neck, toying with Aquarius's broken key, Lucy asks the question that is of main concern to her… "How is Aquarius, Scorpio? Is she happy?"

The Scorpion spirit straightens from his stance and looks Lucy dead in the eyes. She knew he was expecting this question as much as she knew that he had known she was avoiding calling him out in battle.

"Lucy you don't need to worry about her, she is happy. We have a date later tonight at her favourite place. But she asked me to tell you, and these are her words not mine… 'Get yourself a boyfriend and stop worrying about me. I'm fine with my boyfriend. You should be more worried that you haven't got one.'" Lucy giggled at the typical Aquarius statement. Scorpio continued. "But between you and me, I know she wants you to win the S-class trials so I'm going to help you with that. To make her happy. But to do that, you need to call me out in the trials. I'm no good to you otherwise."

Lucy knew how true this was. Instead of apologies, Lucy got herself into a battle stance, ready to show him how willing she was to win. "I'm ready whenever you are, Scorpio." Scorpio fired his sand at Lucy suddenly, without a word being spoken from him. Lucy dodged and dived ungracefully as the sand assault continued but pride still surged through her. Pride because she had continued to successfully dodge the attacks. When the sand attacks had stopped Lucy had taken a good look at Scorpio's face, and her heart dropped. Frustration was painted over his face, and Lucy could only assume it was because of her. Feeling the emotions surging through him from his master, Scorpio quickly explained himself.

"Lucy, it's not that I'm not unimpressed. I am impressed. But you need work on being more graceful as you dodge. You need the agility to be able to spring your own attacks, instead of fumbling around for your balance. But I'm not sure how to help you because my tail keeps me naturally balanced in fights."

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief at this and her mind raced for the answer to this problem. She pulled Virgo's key off the ring of keys and spoke the incantation. The pink haired spirit appeared in her maid outfit. Bowing towards Lucy, she uttered "Punishment Princess?" Flushing, Lucy quickly denies and explains why she has called her.

"Virgo, when you use your diver magic, you need balance."

"That is correct, Princess."

"Well, Scorpio here is pleased with my dodging but not with my clumsiness after the dodge. I need some balancing lessons. Can you help?"

"Of course Princess." Virgo smirked which made Lucy gulp. The next hour was spent balancing peculiar items on pats of her body and also completing another round of exercises that would help her to balance her own body when dodging. It made Lucy think of when she had etiquette and dancing lesson back at the Heartfilia Mansion. However, this time instead of it feeling like Lucy's free will was being diminished, Lucy felt stronger both physically and mentally. Knowing this was for herself and not an unknown husband Lucy grinned. Her doubts were finally leaving her and it was all thanks to a pep talk by her best friend and a training session from her spirits. Her life was full of the people she needed and that made her more determined to win the trial. Training with Loke and Sagittarius went faster now that Lucy had the level of determination. As it was wearing off, due to tiredness, Capricorn and Lucy discussed tactics for the games. Lucy, happy with everything that had been discussed, began her meditation process until the stars lit the sky. She continued this way for the next two days, and at the end of her personal training, felt complete in the knowledge that she had truly done her best.

After hearing Master's message Natsu got up from where he had landed. He looked around and saw green everywhere in his still blurred vision. He realised he was in Magnolia Forest. Natsu's head still hurt from his landing when Lucy had kicked him out of her apartment. Rubbing it, he shouted for Happy who couldn't have landed too far away. Up in the tree came a little snicker and an 'Aye Sir!'

"I see you landed fine Happy," Natsu huffed at the blue cat.

Happy nodded cheekily and began to nibble on a fish he had pulled from his backpack. Natsu turned away from the exceed and fumed silently that Lucy had kicked him out of her apartment. He'd actually drew something nice on her face this time! Didn't she realise it was to cheer her up? Dragons were his favourite thing besides Fairy Tail… and Lucy… so Lucy should love them too, right? His annoyed inner ramblings came to a halt as he realised what he had thought. Was Lucy one of his favourite things? Sure he loved the way she smelt, like vanilla and strawberries… And how she was willing to go along with him during missions even though he destroyed everything and never got enough reward… He also likes to sleep at her house… and annoy her… and eat her yummy cooking! Natsu came to the end of his inner ramblings realising that Lucy was in fact one of his favourite things.

He needed to train. He needed to be better she could be one of Lucy's favourite things too. Maybe he would ask her if he was. He hoped he was. But what if he wasn't? Would that change things for him, knowing how much Lucy had become a part of his life and how little he meant to her? What if Erza was her favourite out of Team Natsu? Or even that stupid Ice Princess? He was so gonna beat that Ice Popsicle this year and become S-Class first! For Lucy! With a fire in his belly, Natsu strode to a clearing he knew well so that he could train. He'd trained for a year with just Happy and himself, so he started his usually routine without any hesitation. He couldn't wait to show Lucy how much he had trained! She'd be so impressed and would know he was stronger than the stupid Ice-cream Cone. Then he would definitely be her favourite!

 _ **Another**_ _Author Note: I actually managed to write over 2000 words for this chapter! Natsu's part was shorter because I feel there was a lot of emphasis in the manga about Natsu's training in the year gap, but not enough about Lucy's. I wanted Natsu's part to be more about how Natsu would realise he actually loved Lucy, but in his usual dense way! Please review! The next chapter will be out by Thursday evening, so watch this space! Much love!_


	5. Wake, Train, Sleep, Repeat

Asleep, Levy dreamed of strolling in the forest hand in hand with Gajeel. She could almost feel the sun on her face and hear Gajeel calling her name. Just as Gajeel leant in to kiss her, Levy felt the woollen blanket being tugged from her small body. Jumping up with a start, Levy brought forward her magical energy to form the word 'Iron' so that it would hit the intruder on their head. A satisfying noise was echoed across the room. She pushed her magic energy forward once more, readying another attack but faltered as she heard the voice of the intruder.

"Goddamn it, Shrimp!"

Picking up the iron to inspect, Gajeel began to munch on his elemental magic snack. He looked completely unfazed and this fact angered Levy more. Calling upon her magical energy, the word water formed above Gajeel. As it dropped on him, and soaked him completely, Levy muttered about hoping that he'd rust. Gajeel heard the muttering with his super dragon hearing and guffawed.

"You're not a morning person, are ya Shrimp?"

"Not when you ruin a good dream, I'm not!" Levy flushed, remembering she was speaking to the protagonist of her dream. She was telling the truth; it was a good dream. She just wished it could be real life. This thought just made her angrier at Gajeel, who had ruined the perfect dream with his stupid indifferent attitude towards her. An urgent knock on the door disturbed her darkening thoughts as Erza shouted through the door.

"Levy, I heard screaming. Are you okay? Do you need me to come in?"

A look of horror formed across Levy's face as she realised Gajeel should not be at Fairy Hills. Pushing him into the bathroom firmly and softly closing the door, Levy answered Erza.

"I-I'm fine, Erza! It was just a spider. I hit it with some of my magic. Its dead now!" Levy chuckled nervously, hoping Erza would not enter her room.

"Okay, as long as you are okay. I'm leaving for Fairy Tail now. Master wants to talk more about the security of the trials. Know you are in good hands this year!" Levy could hear Erza march down the hallway, knowing determination to make everyone safe had distracted the re-quip mage. It made Levy happy to know that Erza had not wanted to intrude on her privacy in her room and had knocked instead. Unlike some. This fuelled Levy's anger again as she opened the door to the bathroom and glared at Gajeel.

"What are you doing at Fairy Hills, Gajeel? You aren't allowed here and you know it!" Levy hissed. Gajeel looked bored as he answered her.

"I've come to get you for training. We have an S-class trial to win. For someone so smart, you're really forgetful."

Levy made a human sounding growl, that sounded pathetic even to her own ears. But she tactically didn't make another comment, opting to ignoring him before the training ensued. She gathered her clothes and went inside the bathroom to get ready. Gajeel leaned on the wall, looking around the room that was crammed full of books. Plastering on a bored look on his face, inside his mind things were different. Her smell was intoxicating to him and here he was, breathing it in steadily in her room. In the guild, he'd get small sniffs of her smell but in here it was undiluted and purely Levy. He didn't think he would get enough before she came out of the bathroom, so he made sure he committed the smell to memory. He knew his thoughts were stalker-like, but for dragon slayers it was different. Their senses guided them at all times, in all aspects of their life. Including their personal lives. And damn, did he want Levy to be part of that. But he knew he could never taint her like that.

Levy came out of the bathroom dressed and fresh faced but Gajeel almost scrunched his nose up. She'd put on her favourite perfume that blocked out her natural scent and to say he was unhappy was an understatement. He'd have to get her to sweat it off during training, so he could smell her natural scent again. Like a reward for the amount of training they were going to do. Yeah, that's what he was going to do! That is until Levy told him what they were going to do first.

"Freed is one of our opponents so you need to learn how to free yourself from one of his traps. Brute strength won't work for you if that happens. Once he traps you in one of those, unless you know how to get out, you can kiss the trials goodbye."

Gajeel knew what she had said made sense, so he sat on her floor in a space unoccupied by books and tried his hardest not to look bored. An appreciative look crossed Levy's face as she sat in front of him and began to explain the fundamental rules of runes. Once he had those memorised, which had taken the better part of an hour, they moved onto rune formation. This took the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon as well. Gajeel was getting more and more frustrated at how they were all so similar. Levy was making sure he did them all properly, even if he had to write one of them a hundred times. She told him this was so that he wouldn't make a mistake whilst rewriting the runes when he was trapped. The wrong rune being wrote in the system could kill him if he was not precise. This had made him pay more attention to what Levy had to say about the proper formation of each rune. At the end of the lesson, Gajeel had more respect for Freed and the power of his runes. Gajeel had only learnt some basics and it had taken almost all day.

Getting up and smirking towards Levy, he declared it was his turn to train her. She knew it was going to be brutal so she mental prepared herself as she gathered her stuff. Walking out of Fairy Hills she was conscious of people seeing Gajeel walking out of her room. But they came across no one. Everyone must be out training, on missions or at Fairy Tail. They walked towards a grassy area that Levy knew well. She loved to read here on nice days. Gajeel stopped suddenly and turned towards Levy, giving her orders to do fifty laps of the area. Levy groaned at the thought but quickly got on with it. Gajeel did at least double of what Levy had done in the same amount of time, but Levy reminded herself of what her strengths were. Once she had finished, she met Gajeel back in the centre of the area. He led her through some simple muscle stretching exercises to finish their warm up. Levy wondered what exercises he'd make her do next as part of their training.

Gajeel, through the exercises, had asked Levy what challenges she thought Master would make them do. As she thought, she listed categories they may be tested in.

"The categories of an S-class would be team work, strength, instincts, strategy and intellect. The first task has us pairing up, so that would be the team work element. He can combine any of these skills to make a task, so I'm really not sure what to expect. I suppose we are also being tested in the unknown because of us not knowing the tasks. S-Class mages have to face many missions where they don't know what they are up against. So I guess he's testing our resilience and reactions too."

Gajeel had thought about this for a bit while completing the warm-up and decided that he would work on Levy's strength and instincts on the evenings and Levy could work on their strategy and intellect in the mornings of their training. He repeated this thought to Levy, who agreed with a smile. Today he would measure her strength and instinct and he would build on this for the next few days. Once that was decided he asked Levy to pull herself up on a low hanging branch of the nearest tree. Doing as she was told, she completed one rep of ten before exclaiming she wasn't able to do anymore. Gajeel only raised his eyebrows at this before asking her to do as many sit ups as she was able. Levy managed 32 before collapsing and refusing to do more. Gajeel did this for several more strength building exercises before asking Levy if she had pen and paper. Knowing she always carried a notebook with her, he waited for her to retrieve it. He wrote up an exercise plan for her to do when she had a spare 20 minutes during this week of training. She needed more core strength even if she did have her intellect to rely on. I didn't hurt to be well-rounded in all things needed for a battle and that's what Gajeel was going to help Levy achieve.

To test her instinct, he first tested her dodging and was pleasantly surprised at how well she was able to dodge all of his attacks. Even when he had sped it up, she had kept pace. Next, he blindfolded her and moved silently through the shadows. She was to use her instincts to see if she could find where he was. This was more difficult to teach because instinct is an element of battle that comes more naturally to those that have it. But it can be taught, it was just more difficult to do so. At first she was quite hesitant and Gajeel put this down to still being fearful of him when she couldn't see him. He couldn't blame her, even though it hurt him. He'd hurt her before she had even known him. That wasn't easy to forget. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he walked silently around her whilst waiting for her to point where she thought he was. Towards the end of the exercise, Levy seemed to be getting the hang of it. She was able to more accurately pinpoint Gajeel's location and he was happy with this. They would just do more of these exercises every day until the trials.

Happy with what he had got for the day, he called it a day and walked Levy back to Fairy Hills. Once she was safely back in her room, he went to train by himself until he tired himself enough to fall asleep. Hopefully the nightmares wouldn't return tonight.


End file.
